Ginnita
by Mistress Murder
Summary: Ginny is different to what her family thinks. When her American friends come to town, the world gets to see the new and improved Ginny. She starts to notice things differently, her powers are apearing and changing. What will this mean for the world. More
1. Getting To Know You

**Ginnita**

**By Seductress-Vamp**

**Summary:** I really don't know where this story is going at the moment. Sorry.

**Disclaimer:** Unfortunately I do not own any of the characters that you recognize from books/movies/tv shows. Well maybe I own their attitudes.

**A/N:** Well this is the first fanfic that I have written in a very long time. So forgive me if it isn't that good. I would really appreciate any reviews and comments you can give me.

**Chapter 1 – Getting to know you**

'_It's funny isn't it. You get it into your head that you're going to run away. If only for a little while. But just as you're on the verge, you chicken out. Well that's what happens to me anyway. This is the third time, in as many days, that I've tried to run away. Instead I always end up hiding here, in the loft of the barn. It's not that I have a bad life or anything. It's just that no one notices that I'm not a little girl anymore. Even my soon to be ex boyfriend, Chris Mooney, treats me like a little girl. He tries to protect me from everything.'_

"Ginny! GINNY WHERE ARE YOU?" Mrs. Weasley's panicked voice rings out over the property.

"I guess it's time to go back now," Ginny sighs, closing her journal. 'They took longer this time, I've been here for 6 hours.'

"Ginny? Oh Ginny darling, we thought you had run away" Mrs Weasley cried, dragging her into a bone crushing hug. Ron, Harry and Hermione were snickering over in the corner. If looks could kill, Ginny's would have killed them 10 times by now.

"You three, stop that this instant. Ginny could have been hurt, or worse."

"Oh Mum, Ginnykins can look after herself, I mean she **is** 15." Charlie said taking a bite out of a piece of toast.

"Mum, as much as I love this, breathing is becoming a bit of an issue."

"Of course dear, run up to your room and get changed for lunch."

Ginny trudged up the stairs to her room. Muttering darkly to the 'Dream Team' as she passed them. She opened the door to her room and shuddered. Everything was pink, and there were fairies on the walls. It hadn't been redecorated in years.

'Something has to be done about this now' Ginny thought.

She pulled her wand out of her back pocket and pointed it at the wall directly opposite her. The wall turned a shimmery silver. She then pointed to the other walls, and they changed tool. Finally she added a dragon. It roamed around her walls, breathing fire every now and then.

'That's better' she thought as she looked around her. 'Now for me'

Ginny walked over to her mirror. Staring back at her was a stunning red head with curves in all the right places.

'Argh, I don't like the hair,'

Ginny thought and with a flick of her wand, it turned to a blood red. Another flick and it was in gorgeous waves. Ginny smirked at her reflection, and then frowned. Her eyes didn't fit. She took off her coloured contacts.

'That's better,' she thought, 'Au natural'

Her eyes were now their natural deep emerald green

"Perfect," she smirked.

Ginny waltzed over to her wardrobe and looked through her clothes. All her clothes were baggy and old. Smirking, she picked up a catalogue and put her wand to a picture. Suddenly the outfit was hanging in her wardrobe.

"YES" she laughed, "It worked"

She started pulling out all her old clothes. Then she threw them at the wall, her dragon started burning them. After all her old clothes were burned, Ginny picked up the catalogue and started creating the clothes she wanted.

"Ginny dear, are you ready for lunch?" her mother's voice wafted up from the kitchen on the scent of a freshly cooked roast lunch.

"I'll be there in a sec"

Suddenly a beautiful grey owl swooped in through her window.

"Hey girl, whatcha got there?" Ginny asked, stroking the bird. She excitedly took the letter it was holding and read it.

'_Hey Ginnita,_

_Girl I've missed you. When are you coming back to the states? Oh by the way, Dad wants me to go to Hogwarts this year. How way cool is that? We are finally going to go to the same school, for the whole year. We totally have to get you out of Gryffindor, I mean honestly you were the worst of us here and we're worse than Slytherins. Or so Dad says. Well I gotta go pack, we're leaving tonight. Meet me at Hogwarts. I have a huge surprise for you._

_LuvYa_

_CAZZIE SNAPE'_

After reading the letter, Ginny started jumping around with joy. She pointed her wand to the clothes she wanted to wear, then she pointed to herself. She was ready. She grabbed the letter and ran downstairs.

"Mum, guess what. Cazzie is going to Hogwarts. How great is that?" Ginny screamed, jumping up and down.

"Cazzie? That American girl? That's great darling, now why don't you sit down and eat while I read this letter."

Everyone just stared at Ginny. Ron started turning red.

"GINEVRA ANITA WEASLEY, WHAT ARE YOU WEARING?"

"Um, lemme see, they're called clothes, Ron, or did you miss that in baby school?"

Ginny was wearing a black sleeveless top that was ripped so you could see a bit of her purple bra. A purple tartan Gucci mini, ripped fishnet stocking, black stiletto boots and a chain belt.

"Wow Gin, I see you finally got that spell to work," Charlie said.

"Yeah, thanks for the help. Oh Mum would I be able to go to Hogwarts for the rest of the break. Cazzie is arriving tomorrow."

"But Ginny darling, you've only been home three days." Mr Weasley said.

Suddenly Albus Dumbledore apparated into the Weasley's dining room.

"Bumblebee" Ginny screamed as she gave the old man a hug.

"Hello Miss Weasley, I assume that you are happy to see me?" the old man chuckled.

"Of course I am Bumblebee."

"Professor Dumbledore, what a nice surprise" Arthur said, shaking his hand.

"Bumblebee, why are you here?"

"I am here because I thought you would like to be at Hogwarts to welcome you friends."

Ginny looked confused.

"I thought only Cazzie was coming?"

"I assure you Miss Weasley, they are all coming."

Ginny looked shocked. All her friends were coming?

"Er, Bumblebee, I only got a letter from Cazzie, none from any of the others."

"They weren't meant to tell you, but Miss Snape decided she would go against the rules, as usual. I fear she may be feeling a little lost without you there."

Ginny giggled.

"I assume you are already packed. Your supplies for next year are already at Hogwarts. We just need you and your things."

Charlie stood up and caught Ginny's suitcases as they came flying down the stairs.

"Hang on a minute. Ginny can't go." Ron said standing up. "What if she gets hurt. Did you say MISS SNAPE?"

"Bye Ron," Ginny giggled as she hugged everyone. "Have fun without me"

Professor Dumbledore shrunk her suitcases and they appareted to Hogsmead. They got into the horseless carriages that were awaiting them, and were taken to Hogwarts.

Inside Hogwarts

"Now Miss Weasley, I am sure that you will want to be resorted. I am thinking we need a new house."

"That's probably a good idea sir, but maybe you should ask them when they get here." Ginny said as they walked through the entrance hall.

"Miss Weasley, this year you are to have your own rooms, away from Gryffindor. I have included in them a panel which allows you to create as many rooms as you want, as long as they are still connected to the main common room. So you can have all you friends in one place." Dumbledore said with his eyes twinkling.

"Thank you Bumblebee," Ginny said hugging the old man.

Someone cleared their throat. Ginny and Dumbledore turned to see who it was.

"Uncle Sevvy," Ginny screamed as she threw her arms around him. "I haven't seen you in ages."

"Ginnita you had your last class with me three days ago."

"Well that's ages if you live with my family. It's an eternity."

"Well Ginnita, we arrived a little early" he said smiling.

A group of people appeared and they all smilled.

"Oh my GOD, I haven't seen you guys in a year"

There were a whole heap of hugs, kisses and squeals. When it all died down, someone walked towards them.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here? A family reunion perhaps?"

Ginny turned around to see, Draco Malfoy.

Draco was shocked. A goddess was standing in front of him, she was meant to be an ugly wallflower, not a gorgeous goddess.

"What are you doing here Ferret?" Ginny asked sweetly. The group behind her started laughing.

"So this is the amazing bouncing ferret, Ginnita?" a guy said as he hugged Ginny.

"Yes Mitchel, this is the one, the only, pasty-jerk-who-never-sees-the-sun Draco Malfoy. Drum roll please"

"Uncle Sev, how do they know about that?" Draco whined to Severus.

"Well Dragon, they know because Ginnita wrote an article about that unfortunate event for her English exam. It was so good that it was posted in the school magazine."

"Is this true, Weasley? You wrote about me for your school paper?"

"I needed a story, and that event just stuck in my mind." Ginny shrugged.

"Severus, would you mind showing them to their rooms please?" Dumbledore asked.

"Hang on, Dragon here doesn't remember me, do you?" Cazzie said accusingly.

"No I don't think I do."

"So you don't remember pushing me out of that tree when you were 5, or putting magi-glue in my hair when you were 8. I had to have my hair hacked off after that. I hated you even though you were my best friend."

"Oh My God, I wondered where you went, when you didn't show up at Hogwarts. I knew you weren't a squib, because you kept hexing me when you stole Mum's wand. She never did figure out we took it."

Cazzie ran up to Draco and gave him a big hug.

"See Ginnita, I told you there would be a big surprise. But there's one more part that you will have to get later. Cause it looks like Dad is about to kill me."

Well that's the end of chapter 1. What did you think? Did you like it? Did you hate it? Should I continue or not? Please let me know by hitting the REVIEW button

V


	2. The Ferret Does Have A Heart

**Ginnita**

**By Seductress-Vamp**

**Summary:** I really don't know where this story is going at the moment. Sorry.

**Disclaimer:** Unfortunately I do not own any of the characters that you recognize from books/movies/tv shows. Well maybe I own their attitudes.

**A/N:** Well this is the first fanfic that I have written in a very long time. So forgive me if it isn't that good. I would really appreciate any reviews and comments you can give me.

**Chapter 2 – The Ferret Does Have A Heart**

"Everyone this way please," Professor Snape said walking away from the group.

Ginny, Cazzie and Draco were at the back of the group catching up.

"So let me get this straight, you and him were best friends when you were kids, cause you used to live next door to each other. Then when you didn't see her anymore you never wondered to ask where she was?" Ginny asked confused.

"Well, I did ask my father once. That was a big mistake. Dad beat me and told me that missing people, especially girls, was a weakness and that he wouldn't tolerate weakness. As you can see I didn't really want a repeat of that." Draco said smirking

"But from what I remember, your Dad wasn't that bad. He always seemed nice to me, he taught us how to fly, remember? He only ever seemed mean when Voldie's people where around." Cazzie said thinking.

"Yeah, he was staying there that week, and it seems as though he can hear everything that goes on. He's just like Dumbledore."

Ginny stayed back, listening to the conversation. 'Wow' she thought 'I never thought that Draco's Dad could be nice'

"Attention everyone," Snape said, "This is the portrait that leads to your dorms. Now each of you will have the choice of a single room, double room, or dorm room. But first, Ginnita, you need to chose a password."

"We could always use Ginnita, or Firewhiskey." Ginny laughed

"How about 'Diligo victum totus' ?" Draco said

"Love conquers all, sounds ok. What does everyone else think?" Ginny said

The group agreed. Snape said the password and they all walked through the door.

Ginny stopped and stared. The room was amazing. There was a fireplace, about 10 comfy couches, bookcases, a widescreen tv, a stereo system. Everything she could want was there. Then she saw the panel.

"Ok everyone, I'm about to create your rooms. Who wants a single room," Ginny called out.

Only Draco put his hand up.

"Hey Uncle Sevvy, is Draco allowed to stay here?"

"Yes I'm sure he is, considering he is to be resorted as well. I'm sure Cazzie and him have a lot to catch up on as well."

With a flick of her wand, a door appeared. It had a gold plaque on it with Draco Malfoy inscribed.

"There you go Draco, you can go decorate it how you wish. You also have a panel in your room so you can put in bathrooms and studies etc."

"Thanks Gin."

"Ok now onto the rest of us."

By the end of it, there were ten double rooms, and three dorm rooms. Ginny and Cazzie were sharing a room, but they had also conjured an extra bed so that if someone wanted to stay over, they could.

"Man I'm hungry, it must be dinner time" Ginny said

"Yup it is, let's go to this magnificent hall you keep talking about. Or should we just go to the kitchens?" Cazzie said.

"Well I would much prefer to go to the great hall." Draco said coming up behind the two girls and draping his arms over their shoulders.

'Her hair is even more soft that I thought it would be' Draco thought, 'And she smells like strawberries.'

'His arms are so muscled, must be from the quidditch,' Ginny thought, 'and he smells like vanilla.'

Cazzie just looked to her two friends and giggled. They were so clueless.

"Hey guys, here we are, the great hall." Ginny said walking through the doors.

"Wow, look at that ceiling." Cazzie exclaimed.

"It's charmed to look exactly like the sky outside." Draco said matter-of-factly.

"Coolioso" Cazzie said as she flopped down onto a chair, "Jeeze you think they would make these chairs a little softer." She sighed as she whipped out her wand and conjured a pillow to sit on.

"That's my Cazzie, always wanting comfort," Mitchel said coming up and kissing her on the cheek before sitting down beside her.

"Hey Puppy, how are you?" Cazzie said conjuring him a pillow as well.

"I'm fine darling, and how are you Ginnita?"

"I'm fine Puppy, missed you terribly though."

"We all missed you Ginnita darling," Chris said, hugging her like there was no tomorrow.

"Well hello Mr. Chris Mooney, and here I thought you forgot about me, you never came to visit, and you barely sent me any owls."

"I'm sorry baby, I really am."

Cazzie and Mitchel were glaring at Chris.

"Honey, we need to have a girl talk, now," Cazzie said dragging her best friend away from Chris.

Once they were outside the hall, Ginny turned away from Cazzie's grasp.

"What was all that about? I only just got him back and now your pulling me away?"

"Gin, you remember Candi? The blonde a year below us? Well after you left Chris and here were hooking up together all the time. I'm sorry hun. I just thought you should know before you got too attached to him again." Cazzie looked as if she was going to cry.

"Oh, I'll be right back," Ginny said over her shoulder as she stormed back into the hall.

"Christopher Mooney, care to explain why you were snogging Candi the day after I left?" Ginny said as she stood right infront of him.

"Er, I… Um… Because I was lonely and she reminded me of you?" He replied in a timid voice.

Draco smirked, this guy was so going to get it.

"Wrong answer buddy, and by the way, I do not look like that tramp, she has blonde hair for pete's sake. I thought you cared about me," Ginny said

A resounding slap echoed through the great hall as her hand connected with his jaw.

"Gin, darling, it didn't mean anything. I was just lonely and you were back here."

"I was lonely too, but you didn't see me shagging anyone else while I was going out with you." She ripped the heart shaped locket from her neck and threw it at him. "I trusted you to care about me, I trusted you to keep me safe, and I trusted you with everything. You sad son of a bitch."

Ginny stalked away to the far corner of the Hall and conjured herself a bean bag and a teddy bear. Her body shaking from the tears she was trying to hold in.

"Ginny, I'm sorry, give me another chance." He said standing up to go after her.

"Stay down you son of a bitch." Draco growled pushing Chris back into his seat, "Can't you see you've hurt her enough already?"

Draco stood back shocked that he had reacted. He walked away looking at his hand, while Cazzie and Mitchel were staring after him.

"I'll go get the ice-cream and marshmallows," Mitchel said suddenly racing after Draco to find out where the kitchens were.

"I'll go see to Ginnita." Cazzie said racing over to her friend.

Draco's POV

"What was I thinking?" Draco muttered to himself walking down the corridor.

"Ya know mate, talking to yourself is the first sign of madness." Mitchell said jogging to catch up with him.

"You're the one everyone calls puppy. Why do they call you puppy?"

"Cause Ginnita turned me into a puppy dog. I pissed her off, and her punishment for me was to be a puppy for a week" Mitchell said looking embarrassed. "My name's Mitchell by the way. Mitchell Waters."

"I'm Draco Malfoy," He said shaking the other boys hand, "I had an unfortunate incident with being turned into an animal as well, as I'm sure you've heard."

The two boys laughed.

"Oh Draco, you wouldn't happen to know the way to the kitchens would you? Gin needs some cheering up so I was going to get her some…"

"Ice-cream and marshmallows." Draco finished off for him

"How did you know?"

"When she was pining over the bloody boy who lived a couple of years back, every night after dinner she would go to the kitchens and have a huge bowl of strawberry ice-cream with marshmallows. Then she would cry her heart out to her teddy bear that she carried around in her pocket."

"And you know this how?"

"I took an interest in her, when no one else did. She never noticed though, so I gave up. Besides our families have been at war with each other for countless generations. Not to mention she's a Gryffindor and I'm a Slytherin." Draco looked sad. "But don't you breath a word of this to anyone, or I swear on my family name, that you will never see the light of day again."

"Alright calm down mate, you are going to have to lighten up. Jeeze"

They walked in to the kitchens, got the ice cream and marshmallows and walked back to the Great Hall.

Ginny's POV

"The nerve of that git, god I hate him. I would just … ARGH… I'm going to castrate that little bugger. Oh and believe me he's little"

"Wow girl, calm down. I don't think you need to be that drastic. Besides most of the guys are waiting to pound him anyways." Cazzie said as she hugged her best friend.

"Is the …."

"Yes the ice-cream is on the way hun"

"Did I …."

"Yes you did really slap him, and yes you did a good job"

"I can't believe it's hurting so much, I mean over the holidays I was thinking of dumping him myself. But then I saw him and I thought that everything would be ok. And now this … ARGH… I NEED MY ICE CREAM"

"Hold your horses Gin, Puppy and Ferret are bringing it now."

"Here you go Gin, you want me to go pummel the bugger?" Mitchell said as he handed her the bowl of ice-cream.

"Puppy, the marshmallows! You forgot the marshmallows" Ginny started crying again.

"Hang on, hang on, no he didn't I just got you the whole pack of marshmallows off Dobby. I also brought a little fondue thingy as well."

Ginny just stared at Draco.

"What! What have I don't wrong now?"

"You actually have a heart!" Ginny said in a daze. Then she fainted.

"Oh shit, she had to go and faint didn't she. Off to Madam Pomfrey's I guess. Come on you lump." Draco said as he lifted her up and carried her out of the hall. Cazzie and Mitchell shared a knowing glance, then hurried after them.

**Reviewers: **Vixennne, fallen-rose15, power of the stars, ryu skie, dRAcO maLFoY Is hOt, Eve Granger, Pheonix, Pussykat 8, Kristine, FuckMeImIrish, EasilyConfused, #1stUnNAaa

Thank you for all your reviews. I really apprieciate it. Now I hope you enjoyed this chapter, as much as the last.

If you did, then please review again :P


End file.
